Dark Tide: Element Saiyan: Alternate Version
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Alternate Version of the orignal, more detail and a fight scene already. Ashura L. Moon, Kasumi L. Moon, brother and sister, both hybrids, both very pwoerful, both Saiyan's. They have come to Earth for two things only, vengeance and to bury their past.


Dark Tide: Element Saiyan: Alternate Version

By: Shadow Kage

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM, so don't sue!

Note: This is not apart of the actual Dark Tide Series Timeline that is currently being worked on. This is apart of the Dark Tide Crossover Series Timeline. This is the first story in hopefully a few more to come. Also Goten was born at the same time as Trunks.

"blah" – speech

'blah' – thoughts

_'blah'_ – Saiyago

**'blah'** – Galactigo

**_"blah"_** – Telepathy

**_'blah'_** – Bond

Blah – location, time, date, end/flashback, end/dream sequence

(blah) – alternate spelling, name, A/N – Author Note

Chapter One: The Forgotten Saiyan's Return

Nearly ten years ago they disappeared without a trace. No note, no letter, no sign of a struggle, no sign that they even planned it, nothing, it was like they had never truly existed in the first place. However they did exist, they merely just disappeared, where they went no one knows. As time went by they were forgotten as they moved on with their lives, giving up hope of ever seeing them again, especially after the way they had been treated. Like they had no rights, no say in anything related to them, no say in their own futures, because of this they took matters into their own hands and simply pulled a vanishing trick, moving on with their lives under new names, new alias's, new looks, and new homes. Constantly on the move, for fear that they would be discovered, before they could finish developing something that would hide them in plain sight. When it was finished they tested it out as mere arm bands and it was a huge success. They couldn't find each others locations by ki sensing alone.

When they removed the arm bands or turned them off, they made sure to suppress their ki signatures. So after the first few initial tests, they moved on to a more permanent feature that had an added bonus installed into it. Whoever had these and knew how they worked would be able to use them to sense where another person or persons were at. They were installed onto each other in the form a tattoo in Saiyago on the right upper arm for the male and the left upper arm for the female. The Saiyago Symbol meant Rogue, given only to the most honorable class of Saiyan's, including First and Second Class Saiyan's and the rare Third Class Saiyan, who had proven his or herself worthy.

(A/N: If you want to know what the symbol looks like put your Font on Symbol and type a capital F.)

"Nicely done," said the male, looking himself over in the mirror.

"Why, thank you Ashura," said the female.

Two Hours Later

"Hmm, nice job Ashura," said the female.

"I'm glad you like it Kasumi," said Ashura.

"Oh, I more than like it, I love it," said Kasumi.

"Good, we have about thirty minutes to get to class. I'm sure the company can last another few days without us around. The board is getting greedy, I think it's time to find someone to buy the business from us," said Ashura as they left their home.

"I agree, but who could afford to by us? Capsule Corp? I would hate to see what became of our company with them," said Kasumi.

"What about Silver Alliances Incorporated? They could buy the company and become the second most powerful company on Earth," said Ashura to Kasumi.

"They're a fashion company, Ashura," said Kasumi.

"So are we, but we deal with more than just planetary fashion, we deal with intergalactic fashion, as does Silver Alliances Incorporated," said Ashura.

"We'll discuss it after school," said Kasumi.

"Too bad this was the only school that would take us, because of our history of ending fights with people winding up in the hospital. Apparently somebody here does the same thing to people," said Ashura as they entered the office.

"Can I help you two?" asked the receptionist.

"Ashura and Kasumi Moon," said Kasumi.

"One minute, sir, the two students with the ending fights records are here," said the receptionist to the dean.

"Send them in," replied the dean.

But before the receptionist could utter a word, they had already entered the office.

"Now you two have been known to end fights with people winding up in the hospital. Care to elaborate?" asked the dean.

"Not really, all you need to know is: make sure nobody gets in our way or angers us. The results from the first school that expelled us were not pretty. The guy wound up thinking he was a ballerina dancer for three months. Received the award for best ballerina dancer though," said Kasumi.

"I see, according to your records, which believe it or not, have to be stored in a room of their own, say that you two are incredibly dangerous. Even your police records say that you two have bungled more theft attempts in the history of this city, but the thieves all swear that you two made them change their ways. Because of this, your records are clean of any criminal charges, however it is recommended that you two be given official police ranks as Rogue's. This would mean that you could do whatever ever you wanted, aside from killing a person or people without proper justification, and you would answer directly to the Police Chief himself," said the dean reading their summarized files.

"Where exactly are our files at and how big is the room?" asked Ashura.

"Your files are in a secure area, the room is twenty-four (Width) by twenty-four (Length) by twenty-four (Height) feet. The file cabinets themselves were custom ordered from Shadow Enterprises under a secure promise that they would not be recalled without proper justification. We even had them bomb proofed to stand ten thousand degree heat for about three months," said the dean.

"I see. Is that it?" asked Ashura.

"Yes, but I need to know are you going to accept these ranks?" asked the dean.

"We'll accept them under the condition that only the Chief, Kasumi, and I, have access to them, no matter what," said Ashura as Kasumi nodded.

"Very well I'll be letting the Chief know," said the dean.

"Don't bother, he knows our conditions, you're supposed to have our badges," said Ashura as the dean nodded and handed them to Ashura and Kasumi. "You were told not to give them to us, unless you were sure that it was us, correct?"

"Yes, now get to class, here are a two hall passes that excuse you from any detention," said the dean.

Ashura and Kasumi nodded as they left the dean's office and made their way to the third floor where they proceeded to room 313. Each floor went by a hundreds, the first floor would be the one hundreds, the second floor the two hundred, and so on, but the basement went by zero.

Ashura knocked on the door and entered after he heard a faint voice say to enter. Kasumi followed and the two looked around the room taking every detail in.

"Hall passes?" asked the teacher as Kasumi and Ashura handed them to the teacher. "Alright, class, these are our last new students, Ashura L. Moon and Kasumi L. Moon, please make them feel welcome. Would you two care to say something about yourselves or would you rather take a seat and have detention?"

"Ashura L. Moon, stay out of my way or else," said Ashura as Kasumi repeated it with her own name.

"More," said the teacher.

"This is our… what is it the fifteenth or the sixteenth?" asked Kasumi.

"This is our sixteenth school for High School, don't get us expelled or you'll be extremely miserable for a very log time. Just ask star quarterback of the Orange Eagle's, John Slammer, he messed with us and wound up in the hospital for three months," said Ashura, everyone who had a comment, kept it to themselves.

"Take your seats," said the teacher as she pointed for Ashura to sit next to Videl and Kasumi next to a long blond haired girl with a red ribbon in her hair. "Today you will start the month long project, each week you will give a presentation on what you have. The first week, that's this Friday people, will be a brief summary of what you were assigned to write about. The second week will be supporting information, such as facts, pictures, actual police files, and so forth. The third week you will give a presentation on the person or persons you interviewed to gain this information, that means the person who is close to the whomever you are researching or the person him or herself. Then you will give the grand presentation that tells the conclusion you have come to."

The teacher then proceeded to enter names into a hat for who would be with what group and wrote three groups on the board. She also wrote the name of at least five subjects on the board and ten people on the board as well.

"Each group will have nine people in it, maybe one or two more for the last group. When I call your name, come up and stand where I tell you to," said the teacher as she drew the first name. "Videl Satan, stand by the door."

The teacher continued to call names until everyone was in a group. For Group One it was: Videl Satan, Mirai Briefs, Ashura Moon, Kasumi Moon, Serena Tsukino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino, Amy Mizuno, and Raye Hino.

Group Two: Sharpner Pencil, Erasa Rubber, Jonathan Slam, Rex Dino, Thomas Bronze, Thompson Copper, John Matthews, Kobra Viper, and Angel "The Slut" Heart.

Group Three: Alpha Brain, Angela Spy, Kyle Freeze, Matthew Frost, Jim East, James West, Jessica South, Andrea North, and Emily Central.

The groups to choose from were: Cell Games, Corporate News (Capsule Corps, etc), Sports Entertainment News (World Martial Arts Tournament, etc), World History Events (World Martial Arts Tournament, Cell Games, Earth's Special Forces, etc), and School History (Orange Star Unified School District, Ox Kingdom Unified School District, etc).

Finally the ten people that whose names were written on the board as required interviews, if at all possible, were: Goku Son, Hercule Satan, the Ox King, Bulma Briefs, Mysterious Shadow Enterprises CEO's (Ashura and Kasumi), National Police Chief, Videl Satan, Roshi the Turtle Hermit (Women Beware!), Orange Star Unified School District Superintendent, Chichi Mao-Son, and optionally, Earth's Special Forces.

Ashura and Kasumi were pissed that they were on the board, but hoped nobody would be assigned to research them at all. Even if someone were, they wouldn't find anything.

"Alright now Group One, you will do two projects, because I feel like assigning you two projects. They are School History and World History Events, meaning you must interview Goku Son, Hercule Satan, the Ox King, Chichi Mao-Son, Videl Satan, Earth's Special Forces, the Superintendent, the National Police Chief, and Roshi the Turtle Hermit, if you want an A for these projects, if not, then oh well," said the teacher. "Everyone pick what you want, aside from these two topics."

To say that Ashura and Kasumi were pissed was the understatement of the decade. They were fuming were almost to the point where they might have to be physically restrained. However they kept their cool enough to just send death glares at her that Vegeta himself would be proud of. Soon enough the bell rang for Lunch, which probably saving the teachers life from Ashura and Kasumi's tempers.

"Does she do that to every new student!" snapped Ashura angrily.

"Yes, especially to us. She seems to have it in for all new students along with Mirai and myself. Don't know why, but everybody else she gets along with," said Videl.

"Probably because they screw her," said Mirai jokingly.

"They do, I saw her whisper into one students ear on his way out to lunch one time. The thing is he never came out for lunch. When we got back in the classroom, he looked wasted," said Videl.

"Bitch," said Kasumi as she and Ashura broke off from everybody else to eat somewhere private, away from everybody.

-

Videl and Mirai went to their usual spot where they ate lunch and saw Sharpner and Erasa there already.

"Hey guys. What subject did your group choose?" asked Mirai.

"We chose Sports Entertainment and Corporate News, since they're the easiest. All we have to do is look at the stock market and write that Mrs. Briefs declined to give a comment and just get a bunch of data and graphs. It's that simple, for Sports Entertainment, my dad knows the Bandit!" said Sharpner. "Plus we all know Hercule and he'll gladly give us an interview."

"Yeah, my dad sure loves to show off whenever he gets a chance," said Videl.

"We know, but did anybody notice where the new hot gut went?" asked Erasa.

"That's Erasa for you, can't keep her mind off of new boys. He and the girl that he was with went towards the roof. They were in a real foul mood after class. It looked like they just wanted to rip the teacher's head off," said Videl.

"Yeah, well can you blame them? I'm pretty sure if she made them any angrier, we would have had to physically restrain them from killing her," said Mirai.

"No kidding. But what could they do? They're scrawny and don't have any muscle and the girl is real petite," said Sharpner.

"That's Sharpner for you, thinking with his balls and stupidity again," said Mirai as a can came off the roof and struck Sharpner upside the head. "I think you she heard you."

"No kidding," said Sharpner as he fell back out cold.

"That was dangerous, I'm going to go talk with them!" said Videl as she went inside and started walking up to the roof.

-

"We're about to have company because you got mad at the dumb blond jock," said Ashura as Kasumi just shrugged.

"Nobody calls me petite and gets away with it," said Kasumi defiantly.

"Maybe, but that was why they expelled us from the last school," said Ashura chuckling.

"Yeah and the guy who called me petite is do out of the hospital tomorrow," said Kasumi. "Maybe I should pay him a visit and see if he thinks I'm petite now."

"You did that to a person, because he called you petite!" asked Videl shocked.

"No, I did that to him, because he groped my butt and called me a petite slut," snapped Kasumi. "So I kicked him in the balls, smashed my elbow into his stomach, slammed my head into his nose, and broke his right arm in twenty-five places."

"And you never went to jail for it!" asked Videl.

"Nope, cops said I was justified in doing what I did to him, especially when he tried to grab my breasts and my privates," said Kasumi.

"What did you do to him, then?" asked Videl unable to contain her curiosity.

"She broke his balls, his other arm in twenty-five more places, busted his jaw, busted both legs in thirty-two places in each leg, and nearly shattered his pelvis. He'll be lucky to ever children with that kind of damage done to him. But in the end, his parents apologized on his behalf and the cops let her go without going to jail," said Ashura.

"And what about you?" said Videl. "Why were you expelled?"

"Broke a guys neck, arms, ribs, legs, collar bone, skull, and shattered his pelvis, all for attempting to grope Kasumi and punch me. I actually went easy on him," said Ashura.

"EASY?" said Videl. "YOU CALL THAT GOING EASY!"

"Compared to putting a guy into a six month coma? Yeah, I do call that going easy," said Ashura plainly.

"It's a wonder you two aren't on the Most Wanted List," said Videl.

"Even if we were, what makes you think the cops could do anything to stop us?" asked Ashura curiously.

"If not them, then Earth's Special Forces and my dad would!" said Videl as Ashura and Kasumi took on serious faces.

"Earth's Special Forces are a joke, as well as your father!" said Kasumi.

"I know my father isn't what he used to be, but you would compare him to Earth's Special Forces? He helped defeat Cell, he helped saved the Earth," said Videl.

"And how exactly did he do that? If I'm not mistaken this city is named after the one who did defeat Cell. I believe he was called the Saiyan Warrior? Is this not Saiyan City?" asked Ashura sternly. "Because if it's not, then what is it, Satan City?"

"Don't talk about my family like that!" snapped Videl angrily.

"You have much to learn little girl, not everyone is afraid of you! Not everyone will give you special treatment because you're the daughter of the World Champion! There are things out there you couldn't even possibly begin to imagine! If you remember anything out of the arguments I'm sure we will be having in the future, remember this, 'Things are not always as they appear to be!'" said Ashura as he stormed away from slamming the door shut, causing it to send spider web cracks out along its frame.

"What was that all about?" asked Videl curiously.

"Rule one: Never start an argument with Ashura, you won't ever win," said Kasumi as she wrenched the door open and motioned for Videl to follow. "Ashura and I are not exactly known for our patience, especially him. Our track record is proof enough of that, Ashura is very temperamental. In saying that I mean he won't hesitate to harm people or kill them if need be."

"He would kill me if I made him mad enough?" asked Videl paled.

"In a heart beat," said Kasumi as they entered into their next class, GYM.

"Wow. I don't know what to say, you must have made the cops really scared of you, if you haven't been arrested yet," said Videl.

"That and we have enough connections to stay out of jail without running out of favors or owing them any," said Kasumi as they entered the girl's locker room.

-

Ashura entered the men's locker room and put his stuff into his locker, when Sharpner and his buddies walked up to him arrogantly.

"Hey, that's my spare locker, yours is the smelly one," said Sharpner as all his buddies started laughing at Ashura to his face.

"Well it's my locker now," said Ashura as they stopped laughing and glared at him.

"What? Are you stupid or something, it's my locker! Yours is the smelly one, now get your stuff out of it!" said Sharpner as he opened it and pulled Ashura's stuff onto the floor and started laughing.

Ashura ignored Sharpner and picked his tuff up and put it into the locker again. Sharpner frowned at Ashura and dumped his tuff back onto the floor. Ashura merely picked it up and went to put it back into the locker when Sharpner grabbed his arm.

"I was hoping you would do that. Does anybody else want to push me a little before the fun starts?" asked Ashura as they all shoved him and Ashura put his stuff in the corner on the floor and walked into the Gym smiling.

"Alright everyone, we're doing all out fighting with Martial Arts for the experienced ones! Anybody who doesn't want to be creamed get into line two!" said the coach as Sharpner and his buddies got into line one behind Ashura as Kasumi saw his smile and pulled Videl into the second line.

"Ashura is smiling, that's bad," said Kasumi to Videl.

"How?" asked Videl.

"He's going to be putting the dumb blonde jock and his friends into the hospital! That's why it's bad, they must have done something real stupid," said Kasumi.

"Coach, can I make a request?" asked Ashura sternly.

"What!" asked the coach irritably.

"All of these guys versus me at once," said Ashura pointing to everyone behind him as they all laughed at him.

"Go for it, but sign this waver, stating that I can't be held responsible and neither can they," said the coach as they all signed and Ashura smirked. "Anything goes, begin!"

Sharpner's buddy Rex was the first to go at Ashura, but wound up getting tangled in his trench coat. Next was Viper who Ashura tripped, who then fell onto Rex. Now everyone else decided to attack at once, they were throwing punches and kicks that seemed so slow to Ashura and Kasumi that she was nearly laughing out loud. While Erasa, Videl, and the new girls recorded it from every angle they could get, even above, but never below, too dangerous. Ashura was smiling as he brought his fist up into Kobra's gut and then elbowed him into the floor hard, while he scissor kicked Thompson and Thomas at once, sending them flying across the floor, while Ashura dodged every one of their attacks. Dropping to the floor, he sprang up and connected with Kobra and Viper's jaws, causing them to claps their hands over their mouths in pain. Turning quickly he was able to throw Snake into Matthews, while he drop kicked Slam in the face, sending him down to the floor hard. All the while Sharpner stayed off to the side observing Ashura's form and found that it was erratic with the movements of his opponents. This meant he had to force Ashura into a single style where he could beat him (yeah right, when hell freezes over!). Next Ashura grabbed Rex and throw him into Snake and Matthews as they stood up, only to be toppled back down again onto the floor again.

"Come on, show me what you're really made of!" yelled Ashura as he laughed at the fun he was having.

Sharpner decided to step him, which caused his buddies to smirk and get back into the fight, only this time with weapons. Ashura frowned as he saw the weapons, but then smirked as they charged him. Jumping up, he connected his feet on either side of Matthews's head and threw him into the bleachers head first, knocking him out cold, while Rex took a swing at Ashura. However it nothing but air as Ashura landed his fist into his gut and threw him into the bleachers, literally! (Ouch!) Turning around he head butted Snake and slammed his face into his knee (ooh!) and then smashed his elbow into the back of his head (that's gonna leave a mark), sending him crashing into the brick wall (can anyone say nightie night?).

"This is pathetic, I've already taken three guys out and I'm not even breaking a sweat!" said Ashura laughing.

This got Slam angry as he rushed Ashura with a steel chair, only to have Ashura leave the imprint of his fist on side and Slam's face on the other (that's gotta hurt!). Kobra decided to try and sneak up on Ashura, but only ended up getting his groin crunched by a powerful kick and then being thrown onto the guard railing of the bleachers (do those even work anymore!). Viper was a bit more clever as he turned and charged Ashura and then turned again and charged Ashura again, repeating the process hoping to confuse Ashura, but ended up with his face meeting Ashura's elbow and his then his knee breaking his nose. Then Ashura grabbed him and body slammed him into the bleachers (ooh, his aching back!). Turning to Thompson and Thomas he rushed them and clothes lined them into the floor (bet they can't breathe right now!) and then picked them up and smashed their faces together (anyone have any aspirin!), knocking them out cold and leaving them on the floor in a heap. Turning to face Sharpner he walked over to his comrades Viper and Slam, he picked them up and carried them over to there Thompson and Thomas lay and dropped them onto the two. Moving to get Rex and Snake he kept his eyes on Sharpner the whole time, staring him down as he dropped Rex and Snake onto the pile. Next he went and grabbed Matthews and Kobra and dropped them into the pile and turned fully to Sharpner and stared him down, while Sharpner did the same. With the silence in the Gym, one might say it was an old fashioned stare down, like between two gun fighters, like they did in the old Wild West movies.

Only this time there were no guns and they didn't move at he same time. Sharpner made the first move and charged Ashura and ducked under his punch and jumped over his leg sweep and twisted to avoid his next punch. Of course Ashura planned that Sharpner would do this, so he twisted as well, only backwards and slammed his elbow into Sharpner's back (oh my back hurts just thinking about it!) sending him flying across the floor. Sharpner stood up slowly and charged again. Only this time he received a blow to the stomach from Ashura's knee being implanted right there (that has got to hurt!). Pulling his knee out, he planted his fist right there quickly and then slammed his elbow into the back of Sharpner's head, sending him crashing painfully hard into the floor with an equally painful bounce.

"Now, I believe that is nine and oh, with me not receiving a single hit," said Ashura as he walked over to the undamaged and flat wall.

"How long this time?" asked Kasumi curiously.

"I'd say about maybe a month, I actually went easy on them, at least compared to us anyway," said Ashura.

"Did every get that fight on video, DVD, and digitally!" asked the coach still unable to believe that Ashura beat nine of the strongest guys in the entire school at once and by himself, without taking a single hit on himself.

"We got it all coach, all thirty minutes of it!" said the girls.

"Only thirty minutes! That looked more like an hour to me!" said the coach as he checked his watch and promptly fainted.

"Okay, I guess we should get an ambulance here and make sure that the waver is not destroyed!" said Videl as she took the waver from Erasa. "Okay, now until the coach wakes up I'm in charge, okay?"

Everyone agreed and Erasa was sent to get the dean and bring him back to the Gym as fast as possible and as soon as possible.

Thirty Minutes Later

Nine ambulances arrived and found the pile of boys and carefully had them taken to the hospital. When the dean arrived the police were already questioning everybody and more than willing to arrest Ashura. However Videl explained that they had all signed a notarized and official waver, saying that it was at their own risk. The officers made a copy of the waver and left the original with the school dean who arrived and was informed at what happened.

"I should have just let them have it their way and skip Gym like they wanted," groaned the dean as he sagged against the wall.

"You mean you put them in this class?" asked Videl.

"Yes, but I didn't think, that anything like this would happen. Hopefully the insurance will cover the cost of the damage. Now since this was a sanctioned fight by the coach, who had them sign a waver, nobody is expelled, suspended, or put into detention for it, as long as I also get a copy of the fight, once all the angles are put together and made into a nice fight film," said the dean as Videl nodded and the set to work right away on it.

They were glad the camera's had been from Shadow Enterprises instead of Capsule Corps, because the images were a lot sharper and better. They could actually see what looked like him moving down and actually waiting for the opportune moment, while he looked at the others around him in some scenes. They had this go I a bit slower than the cameras picked up and then they would speed back up to normal and then… wham! Ashura's opponent or opponents would be sent sailing and he himself would move onto the next opponent or opponents. Once they finished it they had made an hour and half long fight flick that showed all the different angles, or at least the ones that actually showed anything. They also put on bonus features such as deleted scenes, original footage from every angle, and a bit of a note at the end that explained what happened to those who got their asses handed to them on a silver platter. They named it, just for fun, The Assassin.

-

After school Ashura and Kasumi went home, which was also their business headquarters, with a copy of the fight Ashura had been in earlier the gym. When they entered they were immediately given all the latest details on what was happening with the company.

"Mr. Moon, Miss Moon, the board is requesting you at a meeting right now. I believe they have finally become bold enough to openly admit wanting you two out of office as the CEO's and President's," said Miss Zulu quickly.

"Thank you Miss Zulu, let the board know, we're on our way," said Ashura as Miss Zulu nodded and quickly called the board.

When Ashura and Kasumi entered into the room, the entire room fell silent as they saw the two were not in a good mood. Sweeping their gazes across the room and every person in it, all the underlings to the board members were fidgeting where they stood and sat, waiting for instructions.

"Everyone, but Miss Zulu, the board members, and the CEO's out of the room now!" said Ashura with an authority that left no room for argument or discussion.

The effect was a near stampede of underlings muttering apologies to Ashura and Kasumi as they rushed out of the room. Once everyone, but Miss Zulu, Ashura, Kasumi, and the board was out of the room, it became deathly silent, so much so that nobody dared even breathe wrong for fear of what might happen. Ashura's gaze was worse than his sisters by far, as he gazed at every single board member present in the room. This is where many would say that if looks could kill the board members would be dead where they sat. However Ashura's gaze was much worse, if looks could kill with a normal person, then Ashura's gaze would cause excruciating agony and then an excruciating slow death. His gaze was like that of a man who wanted nothing more than to send them into oblivion, than have to deal with them.

"My sister and I have been summoned to this meeting by you the board. Now I want to know one thing…"

"What is that sir?" asked a bold board member as everyone stared at him like he was crazy and made them think he had a death wish.

"I want to know… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I WANT TO KNOW WHY I WAS SUMMONED TO THIS MEETING THE MOMENT I RETURNED HOME! NOW WHO THE HELL CAN TELL ME THIS!" roared Ashura causing every board member to jump at his sudden calmness and then like the calm before the storm, erupting like a volcano.

"Sir, we the board have decided it is time for you step down from your position as CEO and President of this company. It was voted on unanimously," said a board member.

"Then so be it, but when was this voted on?" asked Ashura.

"Just today sir," said a board member.

"Then it's too late, I have already submitted an application to the Business Council for this company to be sold and have also submitted your termination of employment the moment an offer arises. I have suspected for a while that you would pull this, so I invoked my rights as Co-President and Co-CEO of this company. Good day gentlemen," said Ashura as one board member did the stupidest thing in his entire life.

"YOU DAMN MONKEY!" yelled the board members as every other board member ducked under the table as the man was instantly incinerated into nothing but a pile of dust where he had been standing.

"Never call me a monkey," said Ashura venomously as he walked out of the room angrily, with Kasumi following behind him closely.

"Mr. Moon, you have visitors at the main receptionist desk, that claim to be classmates of yours for a class project," said Miss Zulu catching Ashura's attention. "Shall I have them removed form the premises?"

"Hold on, did they give their names?" asked Ashura curiously.

"Yes sir, Miss Videl Satan, Mr. Mirai Briefs, Miss Serena Tsukino, Miss Raye Hino, Miss Lita Kino, Miss Mina Aino, and a Miss Amy Mizuno. What are your instructions, sir?" asked Miss Zulu curiously.

"Have Delta, Bravo, and Alpha, escort them to the spare waiting room," said Ashura. "Also get the National Police Chief on the line and find out if he gave out any information on me or Kasumi. Tell him that you are speaking on my behalf and if you have to do what I would do when speaking to someone like that over the phone that is being uncooperative."

"Yes sir, but which spare waiting room? The spare waiting rooms five to twenty-four are being remodeled and rebuilt because of the last experiment explosion," said Miss Zulu. "Shall I have them taken to room two?"

"No, room three will do, that's on the fifth floor under, correct?" asked Ashura curiously.

"Correct sir, just ten steps to your right after you exit the elevator. I'll have Echo, Foxtrot, and Charlie waiting at the sub-five main elevators to escort them the rest of the way," said Miss Zulu confidently. "I'll also have all other teams on standby at every elevator in the building, even the hidden ones that only they, you, Miss Moon, and I know about sir."

"Excellent Miss Zulu, fill out the paperwork to get yourself a raise, you deserve it," said Ashura with a smile as Miss Zulu nodded and got to work right away on distributing Ashura's orders.

-

One Hour Earlier

Videl and Mirai had been able to follow Ashura and Kasumi home and were shocked to see that it was just down the street from Videl's home. It was the home that looked more like a mansion slash business building and had miles of property fenced off and had security details walking the fence lines constantly. This was also the same property that had a few years before been blocked off from view by the roads and had a cloaking device used to keep unwanted eyes in the sky from seeing in. When the view blocker had been taken down only a large mansion slash business like building stood at the main entry way. But along with this one building were several smaller buildings the size of normal houses, but with little windows. At first Videl thought it was a prison, but no prisoner transfer vehicles had been brought to the place. That's when Videl started digging around and found that everything about the owners and the place itself was as at the highest security level imaginable. When she was able to crack one code, she ran into a firewall, and when she got past it, she ran into a program that uploaded a virus that forced her out of the database. When she was able to purge it with a program she made herself, she got back in, but found that now when she got to the first page, it was protected with such a heavy encryption that one had to know the skeleton password to get to the main database that contained all information. So she gave up that way and tried good old fashioned detective work, but found nothing but red tape.

"I'm telling you Mirai, whatever is going on inside that place and all those houses is serious. The database to this place is so advanced and is now virtually impossible to get past the first page. It's so highly protected it puts the Capsule Corps database encryption, firewalls, virus programs that attack the hacker, and anything else you can think of to shame," said Videl sternly.

"And how exactly would you know about Capsule Corps anti-hacker protection?" asked Mirai curiously.

"A friend of mine, tried to hack in and see what was coming out in advance, so she could save up her money for it," said Videl as they entered the compound through the main gate and were surprised to see the new girls there waiting for them. "How did you get in without us seeing you?"

"Oh, we just walked right past you, while you and Mirai were arguing," said Serena as Videl just smacked herself in the face.

"Well lets go see if we can get Ashura and Kasumi to give us hand with the project," said Videl as they knocked on the door and enter a voice tell them to enter.

"Welcome to Shadow Enterprises Headquarters how may I help you?" asked the receptionist curiously.

"Um, we're here to see Ashura and Kasumi. We have a group project for class and were wondering if they had any information," said Videl plainly.

"Names?" asked the receptionist curiously.

"Videl Satan," replied Videl curiously.

"Mirai Briefs," said Mirai.

"Serena Tsukino."

"Amy Mizuno."

"Mina Aino."

"Raye Hino."

"Lita Kino."

"Alright please be patient while I try and contact Mr. and Miss Moon," said the receptionist as she got on the phone. "Miss Zulu? Yes, hi, I have seven people down here at the main entrance who claim to be apart of Mr. and Miss Moon's class. They say they are here for a group project. Shall I have them escorted off the premises? Or should I have them wait in one of the waiting rooms or out here in the lobby?"

Whoever this Miss Zulu on the other end was, had apparently said something that was along the lines of hold on. The next thing they knew the receptionists eyes widened in what seemed like fear and uncertain understanding that looked like she wasn't about to question. She hung up the phone, rubbed her forehead around her eyes, took some aspirin, and then looked up at them.

"Mr. Moon and Miss Moon will be along as soon as a few things are cleared up. In the meantime wait here until Delta, Bravo, and Alpha arrive. When they arrive, do exactly as you're told without question or you will be asked to leave and escorted off the premises," said the receptionist sternly.

"Okay, may I ask what's going to be keeping them?" asked Videl.

"Matters concerning the Board of Directors as far as I can tell. Now from the nervousness of the custodian, I would say somebody is about to get a promotion and not like it one bit," said the receptionist sadly.

"Why is that? Isn't a promotion a good thing?" asked Videl curiously.

"Far from it in this business, here a promotion is as good as having your name in a little black book of an assassin. Pay raises and compliments are the best things to get here. Nobody wants to get promoted to the Board of Directors and those that do are damn straight fools," said the receptionist sternly. "Around here we've gotten used to it, but the occasional promotion time is what has everyone on edge and doing everything they can to avoid being selected for promotion."

"I see," said Videl suspicious as the custodian walked by shaking his head sadly.

"Another idiot who couldn't keep his mouth shut and learned first hand the wrath of Mr. Moon," said the custodian. "He called him a stupid monkey, causing everyone else to take cover. I'm just glad that he didn't let his anger out on the room itself. I'm running out of closed for repairs tape, caution cones, caution tape, caution signs, and construction warning signs."

"I'll put in another order for you Sam, just be sure to let Mr. Moon know, if you run into him how you think he's doing," said the receptionist.

"Right, I'll see ya later Violet," said Sam as he walked off.

"What was that about?" questioned Videl.

"That? That was an almost weekly occurrence, whenever a board member becomes bold enough to speak his or her mind and insult Mr. Moon, depending on the insult. He or she has just refused the severance package and gone straight to the fool's package. In other words a one way ticket to the next dimension," said Violet.

"Hey Violet, are these the people that Mr. Moon has instructed be taken to Waiting Room Three?" asked Delta Leader.

"Yes they are Delta Leader. You may run into the others aside from Bravo and Alpha along the way. Be sure not to deviate from your course or else it won't be pretty," said Violet as Delta Leader nodded and had his team start moving them towards the elevators.

Once inside they saw that the elevator was huge and that the five members of Delta, Bravo, and Alpha could fit inside, along with the seven of them. When they arrived on the fifth sub-floor they were escorted to the room by the three that originally escorted them to the elevators and by Echo and Foxtrot too. Arriving at the door marked WM3, Alpha Leader knocked on the door, entered, and announced his presence, along with the others and that they were awaiting orders.

"Bring them in and then have Echo and Foxtrot return to their positions and have Delta and Bravo remain outside the room in the hall by the door at attention," said Ashura as Alpha nodded and motioned for the others to enter.

Once everyone was inside the room and seated, Alpha Leader and his team left to pass along the orders and go back to their station. Videl and the others continued to eye Ashura and Kasumi uneasily and suspiciously.

"Be grateful, I didn't have you searched Videl," said Ashura leaning forward as he looked at each of them carefully. "Now why are you really here Videl?"

"I was just curious to see where you lived and when I saw it was the place that had more security than Capsule Corps and Satan Inc combined I was suspicious," snapped Videl. "There are you happy now!"

"Immensely, I'm sure you've heard about the methods I implore around here. But let me tell you now, that the security you have seen is just a front. Security here is the ultimate job, since I am constantly creating new teams and mixing them up. I want no secrets to be leaked out and/or stolen by outsiders. Now, I also know that you now know the identities of the Shadow Enterprises CEO's. Tell no one and I will give you all the information I have regarding Goku Son, Chichi Mao-Son, Earth's Special Forces, and Roshi the Turtle Hermit," said Ashura as he looked at them.

"Well I can say that my friends and I would never leak any secrets. We're not that kind of people, so you don't need to bribe us," said Serena as she saw Ashura smile.

"Then you and your friends have earned a gift," said Ashura as Mirai and Videl stared at him in incredulously. "What about you Mirai, Videl, what is your answer. If you answer like them, then I will no you are lying."

"I have nothing to gain from it, my mother would gain from it though, but that would mean I would be stuck having to get a job as her spy," said Mirai. "I won't tell anyone, just to stay away from the headaches of Corporate business. I'll let Trunks handle that when he's old enough."

"Videl?" asked Ashura curiously.

"Same here, though my father would just get another ego boost, like he really needs it. I'll keep your secrets, just so I don't have to listen to my father go on and on about getting secrets from the most secretive company on the planet," said Videl simply.

"I see, so does he still have an afro?" asked Ashura as Videl sighed and nodded solemnly. "Well then the gift is the information in front of you and top level security clearance, one level below my own."

"Thank you Ashura, but you don't have to give us anything," said Serena as her friends nodded in agreement with her.

"Maybe, but I insist, besides, what better way to get our teacher to be forced to give us an A in class? All information regarding Goku Son, Chichi Mao-Son, Earth's Special Forces, and Roshi the Turtle Hermit are in those files in front of you. Now as for the superintendent, easy enough, the national police chief, still easy, Hercule Satan, easiest of all, but the Ox-King is going to be tricky. He is very private and reclusive. Who here can get that information?" asked Ashura as Mirai raised his hand.

"I can get it, I know the Ox-King, I helped him out when his car broke down one time," said Mirai as Videl looked at him disbelievingly.

"Good, now you two can go, I wish to have a little chat with Miss Tsukino and her friends," said Ashura as Videl and Mirai quickly left. "Now Serena, I have been told by a mutual friend of ours all about you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Serena nervously.

"What that you can be a bit of a klutz at times?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh, that, well I it's not as often as it used to be, but yeah," said Serena sheepishly.

"And that you are a Lunarian," said Ashura quickly.

"What?" asked Serena nervously. "What's a Lunarian?"

"Don't insult my intelligence Serenity, I can't sense you at all, but here you are. In the flesh and blood sitting before me. That can only mean you are a Lunarian, since I highly doubt you have developed your skills and powers any further, at least not yet," said Ashura as Serena glared at him suspiciously.

"Don't worry Serenity, I'm not your enemy, actually far from it," said Ashura.

"We're your allies, we know all about your past battles," said Kasumi. "We have an offer that can greatly help you in the short and long run. We can have you trained here in this facility to become stronger and to help you develop, nurture, control, and manipulate your powers and abilities."

"How can we trust you," said Raye sternly.

"Honor, it is the one thing we value most above all other things, aside from family and mates," said Kasumi. "Our honor would be tarnished and we would be cast to the third class idiots. We are Rogue Class Royal Elite's, we can choose our missions and we have chosen to be come your teachers, your friends, your allies, and quite possibly one of us your lover."

"Err, thanks but no thanks, I'm taken," said Serena as Kasumi and Ashura just laughed.

"It's all right, Kasumi always adds that extra part on, to destroy the tension in the air," said Ashura as Kasumi glared at him. "We give our words that we will not betray you in anyway that we can control. Do you accept our offer?"

"We accept," said Serena sternly. "But on one condition, you tell us what you are, since you are obviously not human."

"Agreed. But you should know Serenity, that we are human or at least half human anyway," said Ashura.

"We're Saiyan Hybrid's, born to a third class buffoon," said Kasumi in disgust. "We are also the adopted niece and nephew of Prince Vegeta."

"I see, well then this is interesting, what can we do for you?" asked Serena.

"Is Trista on planet?" asked Ashura curiously.

"Yes, she has been here for the past five years, why?" asked Serena.

"Shadow Enterprises is up for sale. It's the only way we can keep the board from gaining control over it," said Ashura. "Do you have her number?"

"Here," said Serena handing him a business card. "We are all partial owners of Silver Alliances Incorporated; there are nine of us all together."

"I see, now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make," said Ashura as Kasumi stopped them.

"Here are your highest levels of security passes. They are on par with Ashura's and mine," said Kasumi as she handed their new passes to them.

-

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Trista was busy putting the finishing touches on her latest piece of work. She heard the intercom buzz, signaling that the secretary needed to speak with her.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Trista.

"You have a phone call Miss Meioh," said the secretary.

"Tell whoever it is to call back," said Trista sternly.

"Yes ma'am," replied the secretary.

Two minutes later the intercom buzzed again.

"Yes?" asked Trista annoyed at her secretary's lack of following orders.

"I suggest you take this call ma'am, he is rather insistent, and he has already guaranteed me a one way ticket to the dimension if I don't get you on the line," said the secretary obviously nervous and frightened.

"Put him through then," said Trista, as she smiled to herself, since she knew only one person in the galaxy that could make anyway defy their boss or bosses. "Hello Ashura, what can I do for you?"

"Trista it's nice to hear your voice again, but this strictly business. At the moment anyway, but I need you to buy my company for Thirty Million Galactic Zenni and let my entire staff, except the board members keep their jobs as well," said Ashura sternly.

"That cheap? Are those the only conditions?" asked Trista.

"Yes that cheap and the only other condition is that you let them keep their current security clearances, salaries, and that you explain to them in simple terms your company's promotion policy. Here at mine, promotions are known to be a bad thing, since you deal with me in a bad mood, once you get high enough anyway," said Ashura as Trista could hear the humor in his voice.

"Very well, it's a deal Ashura, I'll send notice to the Business Council about this and have the paperwork drawn up before the week is over," said Trista.

"Good, now onto more personal matters. How is Mizu doing?" asked Ashura curiously.

"She's doing well and has received every one of your gifts and understands why your not here with her. She believes that you have to make sure a bunch of moron's don't try and hurt those you help. She's very proud of you and has already learned everything from pre-school to sixth grade. She's currently working on seventh grade, a very bright child. How are you doing Ashura?" said Trista slyly.

"As good as one can be, when dealing with the morons I deal with. I'm down one board member, since his unfortunate slip of intelligence cause his accident," said Ashura. "I've missed you though and sometimes regret not claiming you then, when I had the perfect opportunity."

"Maybe, but I'm glad you didn't, because now we've both realized how we truly feel for one another. Everyday in my spare time I find my thoughts drifting to you and the intimacy we had together," said Trista huskily as Ashura just chuckled.

"I see. Well maybe we can get together sometime and rekindle our relationship," said Ashura as Trista chuckled and agreed.

"Bye," said Trista as Ashura gave his farewell too.

-

Hino Shrine

"So Serena, as a woman, what did you think of Ashura?" asked Mina as they all were playing truth or dare and Serena had chosen truth.

"I think he's cute and all, but not my type, he's too cold and distant. Plus the fact that he can be rather cruel to others," said Serena plainly. "Okay, Raye, truth or dare?"

"Truth," replied Raye absent mindedly before catching her mistake in what she said.

"What do you think of Ashura?" asked Serena curiously.

"Yes, he is very cute, but he also seems to have seen much in his life, more than us. I think he is hiding his true self and for some reason I find myself attracted to him," said Raye blushing.

"Ooh! Sounds like Raye as a crush on Ashura," said Mina as Raye's blush went from a slight pink to a full crimson.

-

A/N: Well that's it for chapter one of the Alternate Version, I hope you all like it, because it took me a long time to write. Now here is the poll:

What did you think?

Should I give up on this version?

What should the pairings be?

That's it for the poll, until next time!

Shadow Kage


End file.
